she kissed the scar
by The Green Alice
Summary: "... and she kissed the scar above his brow again. He knew what it always meant. She always did that to make sure that everything's fine. That everything will be alright when he knew in the first place that it wasn't and they weren't fine at all." RATED M for mentions of sex. Inspired by the songs Caraphernelia and Say Something. Gruvia with slight NaLu


I thank everyone who reviewed and loved my Gruvia fanfic "Craving". It was just an experiment of mine though and I never knew people would like it. It flattered me, I swear! *tearing up like a dramatic queen on Oscars*

Anyways, I really love Gruvia and I've been having made-up scenarios of them in my head... gosh I'm going crazy

And now I came up with this unusual fic inspired by the songs Caraphernelia by Pierce The Veil and Say Something by A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera... well here it goes

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

_She's quite innocent._

That's the thought that struck him when he sneaked in her room one night. He knew of the water mage's feelings towards him and he knew how he took advantage of it by ripping off her own innocence and satisfying his carnal desires. All he felt in the end was this warm bliss while she gained the physical touches she craved for these past few years.

But this one night was different.

She immediately let him in her room when she heard the tap on her window. Once he made it in, he immediately pinned her on the bed and held her hand tightly. But when she looked at his eyes, she saw a very confused child with his own problem. With all her might, she stood up and cupped his face with her hands gently. She tried to decipher from him his worries but he only shook his head, telling her that he's fine.

She then gently placed his head on her lap and stroked his dark hair. She also told him sweet whispers that everything will be fine. She even promised him two things - she won't make him alone and she'll forever be his. Then he felt her trace his scar. She immediately kissed it and told him to be at ease.

_I wish I didn't taint her that night._ he finally thought before he went back to sleep.

* * *

The next night, he surprised her with a deep kiss.

She tried to push him away, only for him to take hold of her hands and corner her on the wall. She gasped in surprise which only made him deepen the kiss even more. Her knees started to get weak so she held on him for support. She was confused by his recent acts. Last night, he look troubled and didn't even touch her. Now, he's touching her like he hadn't done it in years.

When he pulled back and started trailing kisses on her neck, she moaned but felt his hands filled with unknown hesitation.

"Gray-sama... w-what's wrong?" she stuttered, curling her fingers in his hair.

Then he suddenly stopped and pushed himself from her, looking away.

She only shot him a confused look and reached out her hand towards him. She turned his face to her and smiled gently. She asked him again what's wrong and this time he snatched the hand on his cheek and placed a kiss on her palm. She instantly blushed at the contact and she felt him inching closer. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped her legs on his waist. He carried her towards the bed and started his way with her. But this time, she was very happy and he could feel tingling warmth from her.

They both could say that wasn't just a sweet fuck. It was a make love especially when he kissed her lips many times.

* * *

He stopped sneaking in her room for three months.

She only felt gloomier by each passing second. She even tried to approach him in the guild but all her efforts were futile. Whenever she walks to him, he'll say he had something to do or just have a fight with Natsu or anyone from the guild. The feeling of being ignored crept up to her and Mirajane and some of the members of the guild started to worry with their current arrangement.

"Alright Juvia you need to do the first move." Mirajane said with determination.

"W-What will Juvia do?" she squeaked.

"Deliver this cake to him. He likes it." the take-over mage replied and handed her a white box.

Juvia only nodded and prepared herself for her own speech to the ice mage.

* * *

She wanted to destroy every single thing in his apartment due to jealousy.

She knocked on his door and when no answer came, she silently came in until she heard moans. She covered her ears and kept chanting to herself that she was just hallucinating. The reality - she wasn't. She followed the voice until she reached his bedroom and her blue eyes widened at the sight of another woman riding on top of him.

She then shifted his gaze towards him and she saw him smirking. He wouldn't do those around her. He'll fuck her with no emotions evading his face. And then he reached out to the other woman then kissed her hard, seeing his tongue encircling with hers. They repeatedly kissed for many times Juvia had lost count. Gray would never do that to her. She was always the one to initiate that thing to him then he'll follow suit. He only initiated once - probably in their last contact in her bedroom.

She finally had the last straw.

She left his apartment, only for her to alarm Gray at the sudden slamming of the door.

* * *

Natsu, Lucy and Happy stared at the girl currently crying on the couch.

It took the three of them to keep her calm by having Natsu buy three gallons of ice cream outside and Lucy and Happy comforting her. Even though they practically had done anything (Natsu even made funny faces in front of her), she just went on crying and crying to the point that the dragon slayer had gone mad and Lucy feared that the water mage will drown all of them in her tears.

"Oi Juvia, what exactly is the matter?" Natsu asked, quite annoyed.

She only sniffed. "Gray-sama... he doesn't need Juvia anymore."

"W-What do you mean ice prick doesn't need you anymore?" Natsu questioned.

Juvia was about to answer when images of what happened earlier came flooding her mind. And she only cried again.

"Natsu, you made her cry." Lucy pointed out.

"I didn't do anything!" he defended himself.

Lucy sighed and sat beside the water mage. "Juvia, what did Gray do?"

"Juvia... Juvia saw Gray-sama with another woman." she blurted out.

They sighed in relief. It was just one of Juvia's constant jealous antics towards women who try to gain Gray's affection. But it wasn't normal when Juvia added, "They were doing it in his room."

And all of the three's hopes crashed down.

"Wait. Are you serious? Gray is sleeping with another woman when you saw him?" Natsu asked for confirmation and Juvia only nodded.

"These past two years, Gray-sama had been sneaking in Juvia's room and we always do it. But he suddenly ignored her and replaced her with another woman." Juvia cried and Happy and Lucy calmed her down quickly though it started raining in Magnolia now.

She continued. "Juvia thought... Juvia thought she'd get closer to him. He even told her he owns her when he got jealous. But Gray-sama... Gray-sama only treated Juvia like a toy. He never even loved her!"

With everything she felt, Lucy only patted her back gently and she cried until her eyes were dry. Natsu then decided that he and Happy would sleep on the couch while the girls take the bed.

And she dreamed of Gray looking at her from Lucy's bedroom window.

* * *

Gray left once he knew Juvia was fine.

For two years, he had sex with her and she seemed fine with the arrangement. She never even complained and in fact professed her undying love for him, only for it to be never reciprocated. He didn't even want to kiss her, in fear that she might jump to conclusions but he had a thing for the bluenette's lips so she initiated their first kiss though she wasn't very experienced in that field.

When he walked on the streets of Magnolia, he remembered their first tryst.

The truth was he was a little drunk and look beaten in his state, with little bruises on his face and all. Good thing, he sneaked in Juvia's room or else he'd been sleeping earlier in his funeral. She offered him to rest for a bit in her room while she tend to his wounds. She even assured him that she'll hide him from Erza and the others. He only nodded and followed her. The next thing, he sat on her bed and she gently applied ointment on his face though he got awkward with the way she was inching closer without knowing that he could rip her clothes off of her in an instant and fuck her senseless.

But he shrugged at the thought. There's no way in hell that he would think like that, especially towards his only crazy fangirl.

And she wasn't helping him either. He knew she wasn't doing all of this on purpose. Like any other guy (even that bastard Lyon), they would say how innocent Juvia is. That is what stands out to her after all. She was even looking at all the scars with childlike wonder and trace her fingers on it gently, wanting to know how the pain feels for him. Then she kissed the scar above his brow. That took him by surprise. Of all Juvia's crazy antics towards, she never dared to kiss him - not even once.

"Everything will be fine, Gray-sama. Just go to sleep now and Juvia will-" she tried to say but was cut off when Gray hovered over her and nipped on her neck.

She tried to push him away and awaken his senses but he just continued. He didn't know what consumed him that time. All he knew was Juvia is innocent and she was there and he badly needed a company. And he knew he was only going to hurt her in the process and he must give her a reason to hate him. So he practically forced his way on her.

One thing that didn't go according to his plan - Juvia didn't mind all of the pain.

She tried to mask her moans and he didn't know if she did that because somebody would hear them or she just didn't want him to have the knowledge of her feeling good about this whole ordeal. Whatever it is, he knows she's enjoying it but what irked him the most was her innocent smile glued on her lips. Then she kissed him passionately and it took him a few seconds to kiss back though he quite admit that the kiss wasn't really deep for she is inexperienced.

And he knew that she's innocent for she gazed at him with her blue orbs with such compassion that he couldn't fathom and her lips were ghosted with a smile.

That night, he ruined her but she didn't mind and let herself break into little pieces.

His recalling were short lived when he felt the rain wash over him. It was like she was crying on his clothes. And he felt the sadness, guilt, sorrow, and any other related emotions fill his entire being. And he didn't bother picking up some random girl that night. He knew that she saw him earlier with another woman on his own bed and he wished she didn't for it will plague her with nightmares in her sleep.

He went home and thought about her until morning.

* * *

She thought she's already fine after all the tears she shed for two weeks.

She even went to missions just to get Gray out of her mind. But the ice mage surely wasn't helping - especially when he told her about how Team Natsu badly needed her for a certain job. She accepted it but not because of him. She only wanted to pay Natsu, Lucy and Happy back when she was very depressed. And boy that was so awkward. The others even wanted the two of them to sit beside each other. And Juvia will prefer to look down on her fidgeting hands than gaze at her beloved. Gray only looked out the window, admiring the view even though his attention was on the water mage.

Erza then explained about their job about a restaurant owner who want them to catch the thieves who constantly barged in the place. Natsu and Lucy will pretend to be a married couple. Happy, Wendy and Carla will keep watch outside and Gray, Juvia and Erza will disguise as waiter and waitresses. The others just agreed to the titania's plan and had rest. Except for Gray and Juvia whose hearts were restless all the time.

Once they had arrived, they checked in a hotel and Gray and Juvia found their selves completely trapped in their plan. They were together in one room for Mavis' sake! He wanted to curse Erza and Lucy for setting up everything. He also added Natsu on the list since he's Lucy's boyfriend and he always agrees at his girlfriend's plans. On the other hand, Juvia felt her heart racing. When she knew about the set-up of rooms, she asked Erza to exchange rooms with her. She even pleaded to Wendy and Lucy but they all rejected her, saying that they were better off in one room.

The both of them sat on each edge of the bed with Juvia on the right and Gray on the left. The silence was deafening and she only clutched her body tighter. She had a feeling that he'll touch her and she'll get hurt because she still can't forget what happened at his apartment.

"Juvia." he called.

Juvia immediately jumped from her seat but slowly turned to him. "W-What is it, Gray-sama?"

His expression was unreadable but she heard the bed creak when he inched closer. She wanted to scoot far away from him but she knew she'll only fall very hard on the floor. And when he crawled towards her, she saw again the same confused child three months and two nights ago. Then she saw him leaning towards her for a kiss. Before he could kiss her, she placed a finger on his lips. He was surprised in the least and she kissed the scar above his brow again. He knew what it always meant. She always did that to make sure that everything's fine. That everything will be alright when he knew in the first place that it wasn't and they weren't fine at all.

"Gray-sama, what's wrong?" she asked again.

_You._

_Me._

_Us._

**_Everything!_**

But silence was the only answer she got and he left the room.

* * *

Gray went out with Natsu (and Happy who followed them) to a nearby pub.

He didn't care if Natsu was making out with Lucy when he slammed the door open and grabbed the dragon slayer. He needed someone to distract him and Natsu always does a great job on it. Though he seem quite annoyed that Gray interrupted his precious time with his girlfriend.

"Oi ice princess! Why drag me here anyway?" Natsu asked, still annoyed.

"It's Juvia." he muttered.

Natsu and Happy looked at each other for a second then turned their attention back to the ice mage who was now smoking a cigarette. Then the two only laughed, annoying him.

"What's so funny?" he asked, glaring at them.

"The two of you! You're both idiots!" Natsu blurted out, still laughing with Happy.

"What do you mean?" Gray quirked a brow.

"I know that you know she cried to Lucy when she told us about your womanizing. I sensed your smell when the two were asleep."

"So?"

"Don't be an ass to her. Seriously, if you keep it up like this she'll flood not only Lucy's apartment but the entire Magnolia."

"I know about that."

"Then why aren't you doing anything?"

Silence ensued for a while then Gray ended it with an exhale of smoke. "Because I'm the one who ruined her. I am only atoning for my sins."

"So you're playing the villain now? That's stupid."

"I know and I wanted to know why she acts like what I did doesn't hurt her. She... always puts her defenses up. She makes herself invulnerable in front of me."

"Because she loves you. If you knew she's hurting in the slightest bit, she'll probably lose you in the process."

"Still, she should have said something."

"You aren't saying something either."

Natsu only sighed then drank from his bottle. Happy felt awkward at the silence that he decided to speak. "I-I think you two have to let go of your fears."

The two guys then turned to the Exceed. Natsu smirked. "Happy is right about that, ice prick."

"Whatever." Gray muttered.

And they drank until Gray felt he was drunk.

* * *

He slumped on the bed, waking her up instantly.

She turned on the lamp on the bedside table and took a good look at his face. He had a few scratches and his forehead was swollen red. Maybe he bumped it on Natsu's. She gently placed his head on her lap and curled his dark hair on her finger.

"You should sleep properly, Gray-sama. You're drunk." she whispered to him.

And in one swift move, he hovered on top of her. And fear engulfed her features. She never anticipated anything like this. All she knew was Gray won't dare to touch her after the apartment incident. Guess she was wrong. Then he smirked at her and she shivered when his cool breath fanned her face. He kissed her and she felt the love again and she's very sure of it. It was the same when he last touched her. The night had a repeat of it all.

She didn't know why she didn't resist after he somewhat betrayed her. Maybe it's because of her constant faith in him that he sort of loves her no matter what the circumstances were. She may not see it but she could feel it. His kisses were even doing the work. And as the two of them joined each other again, she embraced him. Her nails dug in his back and he left a hickey on her neck.

They met heaven for a few times.

Then he whispered. "I love you."

Her breath hitched and they both tightened their hold against each other. And she cried again. She's happy because her feelings weren't one-sided and this wasn't just a crappy one night stand. And she cried because his words felt like goodbye and she didn't want to bid him farewell.

Too bad, he's gonna leave her with bad memories in the morning.

* * *

The mission was a success but their relationship weren't.

He occasionally glanced at her and he couldn't pinpoint why he's feeling unsatisfied. Their last tryst was a parting gift to her. He even told her he loved her and meant it. And she knew everything but what annoyed him the most is that she could act like everything's fine with her in one snap. She didn't even cry nor grieve about the ending of their relationship when they woke up in the morning. She just smiled at him and told him that everything's fine like it was a stupid mantra. In the end, he embraced her tightly and she was at peace.

And everything ended in one snap.

He then saw her laughing at what Lucy or Happy said. He only continued to stare at her, not minding the exchanging glances of others towards him and Juvia. He sometimes caught them blushing and wondered if they were too loud for their liking but he didn't care and he didn't know what to feel now. He wanted to hate her. He wanted to destroy a single thing in his way. He wanted to snap in any minute. But something was holding him back and he didn't know what it was.

"Gray-san, is something the matter?" Wendy asked, blush dusting her cheeks and worry obvious in her tone.

"I'm fine, Wendy." he answered.

"O-Okay." she mumbled and they started walking until Natsu announced that they had already reached Magnolia.

All of them hurried back to the guild and Erza reported their mission to Master. While Erza was busy, the others went eating and telling everyone about their mission. Then Gajeel noticed the awkward atmosphere between Juvia and Gray. Normally, she'll stay beside him and annoy the shit out of him non-stop. But she didn't. Everyone also noticed this and when Lucy approached Gray they expected her to be enraged. But she just drank the lemonade she ordered from Mirajane and they were all horrified.

_What happened to Juvia? Did they have lovers' quarrel?_ They thought to themselves.

Juvia finished her drink and told Mirajane that she'll go back to Fairy Hills. And everybody noticed she didn't even spare a single glance at the ice mage before leaving.

_It definitely is a lovers' quarrel._

* * *

After three weeks, Juvia was awakened that night by the cold wind.

She didn't budge at first but it went colder so she reached for the blanket but she can't grab a hold of it. She sat up but her blue eyes widened when she saw Gray sitting on her bed. She noticed her room getting chilly and she knew it was from the ice he's emitting. She was about to crawl away when he immediately grabbed her wrists tight that she slightly winced.

"G-Gray-sa-"

"You're not running away from me."

She struggled for a bit and it turned out useless in the end. Her wrists slacked on his hand and she sighed. There's no turning back now. She must face him.

"What's wrong, Gray-sama?" she asked.

He only gritted his teeth in annoyance and tightened his fist. When he raised it, Juvia thought he'll punch her. Turns out, it was only the wall behind her. There was a crack but it wasn't compared to the crack between them. And she did the same thing again. She kissed his scar and a lone tear fell from his right eye.

"Why?" he whispered.

_Why did you kiss that scar?_

_Why are you always smiling at me?_

_Why aren't you hurting?_

_Why do you love me so much?_

He wanted to ask all of those things but his tongue was tied and words can't explain what he feels now. Juvia noticed that he was crying. He seemed to shake a little and his hand that he used to punch the wall began to bleed. She gently squeezed the life out of it and forced him to look in her eyes.

"Stay here... for now."

* * *

Juvia tended to his wounds - physically _first_.

Once she was done placing bandages on it, silence ensued again. Juvia only held his hand gently. No one dared to make a sound. Then Gray slightly shifted closer towards her. He started to run his hands through his hair then looked away. With a little amount of light from the moon, she saw him blush.

"Forget what I said, okay? It's nonsense really." Gray told her.

"About your question... Juvia wanted to answer it." Juvia finally admitted.

She gave his hands a little squeeze to get his attention. "Juvia is doing all of this because Juvia has faith that Gray-sama would love her. And I know you do."

"But all I did was hurt you. I even betrayed you once." Gray said.

"Still, it won't be such a reason to fall out of love for you. Besides we weren't lovers to be exact." Juvia pointed out then blushed. "Well... let's just say we became lovers at _that_ night when you told Juvia that you love her."

"And I mean what I told you that time. I even made the whole thing seem like a parting gift though."

"But Juvia doesn't want to say goodbye. Juvia doesn't want to part with such painful memories."

"It'll be more painful when you are with me."

"Juvia will take all the pain if it meant being with you."

Gray's blush darken. "I won't be able to love you as much as you do."

"Then Juvia will love Gray-sama until he loves her back. Juvia will wait for him."

He only grinned. "I am cold."

"Juvia will warm you up." she said with full determination.

"Oh really?" His grin widened.

And before she could answer, he devoured her mouth with his and kissed every inch of her body. She can't help but succumb to him. No matter the pain he bestowed to her, she'd gladly embrace it. And she did it again, especially when she kissed his scar. And he knew that there's no turning back now.

Once done, he lied beside her. "You know... I'm gonna be sneaking in your room quite often."

She knew what he meant by those words. Underneath them were his feelings that he couldn't just voice out. But she always knew. She believed in him after all.

_Juvia should probably open her windows at night._ She thought as she kissed his scar again.

And he knew that she's still quite innocent. She never knew how much pain she'll bear once she chose to be with him. But he knew that when that time comes, he'll only have to take care of her.

* * *

ahh I think the ending was pretty lame...

I hope you enjoyed reading though and thanks again for the others who read "Craving"


End file.
